best3on3fightinggameeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Applejack
Applejack is an Earth pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother, Granny Smith; her big brother, Big McIntosh; her little sister, Apple Bloom; and her dog, Winona. She represents the element of honesty. Her reveal counterpart is Heavy Weapons Guy: Because both Team Fortress 2 and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are very popular on the Internet. Both are known for their strengh and have really thick accents. In case of Applejack it is Southern States They are both members of a group; Mane6 for Applejack. Their game/show origin is the complete opposites of eachother. MLP is a childrens catroon where their is very little killing involved and teaches that "Friendship is Magic". Role in the Story She just like the other ponies she is fighting for the vilians in the beginning of the story. But unlike the other ponies, she was working for Raptor Jesus and not for Deus. She was sent to destroy the world of Unova and turn every woman of that land into Raptor Jesus' slave. But thanks to Skyla, she learned the truth about Raptor Jesus' plans and joined forces with the Black Egrets to fight against him. Apperance She is an orange Earth Pony with green eyes and yellow mane and tail. Her cutie mark is three apples on her left leg. Though she is the same size as Fluttershy, she is unlike her pony friends, much more muscular then them. She has been compared to Bane on various occasions. She is also wearing a stetson hat which, according to this games storyline. Was a gift that Yasha gave her, she has kept it on since then. Personality Applejack is a reliable, mature, and hard-working pony, although headstrong about doing things on her own. In the episode Applebuck Season, she insists on tackling the annual apple harvest all by herself while her brother Big McIntosh recovers from an injury. Big McIntosh doubts her ability to complete the seemingly insurmountable task, but Applejack is determined. Applejack dislikes things that are "girly", like the froufrou dresses in Suited for Success. Applejack describes in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles how she tried being a pony of elegance for a short time as a young filly by moving to Manehattan to live with her Aunt and Uncle, but ultimately decided to return to the farm after she realized that she was homesick. When Apple Bloom starts speaking French in The Cutie Pox, Applejack says her sister is "speakin' in fancy". Applejack represents the element of honesty. Twilight Sparkle deduces this in Friendship is Magic, part 2, explaining that Applejack demonstrated her honesty when they faced their challenges against Night Mare Moon. Applejack finds it difficult to go against her natural honesty in Party of One when she has to lie about why she cannot attend Gummy's after-party. She sweats and grins nervously under Pinkie Pie's scrutiny despite having the most credible excuse: needing to buck apples. Powers and Abilities She does not have any magical abilities, but she is strong in hoof-to-hoof combat and can use a lasso very well. Despite lacking hands. She is known for her super powerful kick, that has been nicknamed "Pony Kick"! When she does this attack, she starts by saying: "THIS IS PONY!!" then she does her horsekick so hard that even someone like Blackwargreymon flew all the way to the moon where he was stuck until DemonOverseer came and brought him back to Earth. Relationship to Other Characters *Yasha - Looks up to him like an older brother, since Big Macintosh was transformed into a frog. *Fluttershy - Close Friend *Skyla - She convinced Applejack that Deus was evil. *Bane - Enemy because he keeps destroying the trees in her apple farm. *ARCgaming91 - Likes to tease him. *TrueDarkAce - They get along quite well, during missons. Non-playable relationships: *Big Mctintosh - Her older brother that got transformed into a frog. *Rainbow Dash - Rumored Girlfriend *MrGameandPichu - One of the few people that she fully trust. Gallery Applejack.png|Official artwork for the show ImagesCAZL1OLD.jpg|Applejack encounters herself from the 1980's. ImagesCAHC6LJM.jpg|Applejack hugging her pegasus friend. Commission applejack by jadenkaiba-d4juzhd.jpg|A pretty sexy 18-20 year old human version of Applejack. Video Trivia *Even though Aranryanchampion is nota brony, he likes Applejack the most out of the Mane6. *She was the fourth female character to be confirmed and the first that does not fall into the: "Sexy Characters" category. *When she was analyzed by ARCgaming91's Wii U controller. She was qualified as an: Ground and Apple Pokémon *The video "The six new characters for the Best 3 on 3 Fighting game ever!!!" got the most views out of the four announcement videos so far, thanks to her and her rival Heavy being on the thumbnail. Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from TV-Shows